


First Christmas

by SpacedOutSpacey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Christmas fic, First Christmas, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: pyro n icarus share their first christmas together!





	First Christmas

Christmas is weird to Pyro. _Really_ weird. Holidays weren’t really celebrated in the Outback. At all. But after they left and started spending more time with everyone at Overwatch, they’ve experienced a whole new world of holidays. Especially through Icarus, they _loved_ holidays. Some people might find it annoying, but to Pyro it’s the cutest thing ever. They always try their best to go all out and make sure Pyro is having fun. This is their first Christmas with Icarus, and they honestly don’t know what to expect. 

The day was spent at their current base, and it sure as hell was _festive._ The whole place was decorated, there was a huge tree covered in glittery ornaments, and everyone was dressed in hideous “Christmas sweaters.” Even Pyro, Icarus made them wear an especially ugly green and yellow one. It was pretty soft and thin, so they couldn’t complain much.

Though after all the festivities with the others, there was still more to be held between the two. At the end of the day, they made their way back to the current apartment that they shared. It too was greatly decorated, glitz and glitter and frills everywhere.

As soon as Pyro entered the apartment, they promptly collapsed on the pillow covered couch “Oh my _god._ ” They never knew how much they would miss sitting on the old thing. 

“So,” Icarus says, standing behind the couch, “how was your first Christmas?” Pyro tilts their head back to look at them. They’re practically _beaming._

“Real fuckin’ exhausting, but still fun.” They say, sitting up and bending over to untie their boots. “ ** _Oh_ _!_** ” They suddenly exclaim. “Oh by the way, I got ya somethin’ love!” They abandon the laces, and bend forward more to rummage under the couch. They pull out a large and lumpy shape, wrapped very poorly with colorful blue and green paper.

“Oh! Well, I got you something too, be right back.” They quickly head into their shared bedroom, and return with rectangle box, neatly wrapped in red and gold paper. They sit on the couch with Pyro, and they both slightly turn to face each other.

“Huh, that one’s much better lookin’ than mine.” Pyro laughs, looking at the box being gently held in Icarus’ large metal hands. “Yours looks fine Kaji! Plus I… didn’t wrap this, Dr. Ziegler did.”

“Pff! Yeah okay, that does make me feel a bit better.” Pyro scooted closer to their partner. “Okay okay okay gimme that, I wanna see what ya got me!” Sure they got some gifts from the other Overwatch agents, but something from Icarus felt even more _special._

They exchanged presents and Pyro immediately shredded the neatly wrapped paper. Icarus didn’t open theirs yet, they wanted to see Pyro’s reaction first. They open the box to reveal a black knitted scarf with tassels at the end. “Holy shit.” That’s when they noticed. It had _flames_ at both of the ends. “Holy shit!” They begin laughing, hard. “Oh my god!” They try to say, still laughing. “Oh my god, love, this is fuckin’ great. I love it!”

Icarus’ beams a prideful smile. “Angela pointed it out, and I just had to get it. It reminded me too much of you.” Pyro crunches the scarf up, and brings it to their face. “God it’s fuckin’ soft too. Okay okay open yours now!”

Icarus carefully ripped opened the paper, and loudly gasped at what the saw. Their present was a round, cartoon style crow stuffed animal. They quickly mumbled a string of words in Japanese as they hugged their new plushie. “Guess ya like it then?” Pyro asked, scooting closer. “I _love_ it. Oh my god it’s so cute. This is the best, thank you so much Kaji!” Icarus scooted closer to Pyro and kissed their forehead.

Pyro stared and smiled at Icarus, then proceeded to loop their scarf around Icarus’ neck and pull them in for a nice and slow kiss. “I guess that’s one way to kiss someone.” Icarus laughs when the kiss ended. “Mmh.” Was all Pyro said before they kissed them again. They stayed like this for some time, sitting on their couch, cuddling and showering each other with kisses.

To Pyro, this Christmas, spent with friends and someone they love, was one hell of a first Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> plushie looks like this https://www.etsy.com/listing/173025897/crow-plush-raven-plush-bird-stuffed but rounder


End file.
